With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional network transformer, generally indicated at 10, is located under grates 12 in large metropolitan areas. These transformers 10 are subject electrical overloading as well as corrosion from water contacting tank enclosures. FIG. 2A shows the conventional transformer under normal service conditions, with no permanent deformation. As shown in FIG. 2B, during over-pressurization or overload service conditions, the tank 14 of the transformer 10 can experience permanent deformation and can rupture at potential rupture points 16 in a radiator 18 or in the cover 20. If the rupture occurs at the region of the cover 20, unsafe conditions could occur above the transformer 10 on busy city streets.
Thus, there is a need to provide a transformer that is configured to rupture uniformly out of the bottom of a radiator thereof during an emergency to mitigate damage in the street above.